


Golden and Blue

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, M/M, Married Couple, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Yusuke’s disconnection to the concept of gender, and slight interest in things seen as typically feminine, lead him to question his own gender identity. Despite his initial fear of opening up, especially to Ryuji, he receives nothing but support in return, which makes him feel more confident about experiencing new things and trying to understand himself better.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Golden and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinMingyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinMingyi/gifts).



> Birthday gift to GinMingyi. Happy birthday!!! This was slightly inspired by your Royal Flush AU, but I ended up using my headcanons for Yusuke instead. I hope you like it! :)

That evening, as they spent some quiet time together on the living room’s couch, Yusuke finally gathered the courage to touch the subject he had been avoiding for a long time.

“I want to try wearing female clothes.”

The sudden declaration made Ryuji raise his eyes from the game in his portable console, looking at him. He didn’t say anything for a moment, which was enough for Yusuke to start regretting his decision.

“You mean for reference, or…?”

Yusuke fought the urge to simply agree and change the subject.

“Because I like them,” he clarified. “Because female clothes are usually prettier.” He made a pause. “I would like to try wearing makeup as well. I want to try these things because… I like them.”

He wished he was as good at expressing himself with words as he was with his art. Ryuji placed his game console on the table, facing Yusuke.

“Yusu…” he said in a low voice. “Are you tryin’ to tell me that… you’d be happier as a woman?”

As much as Yusuke knew questions like that one were unavoidable, he still didn’t feel prepared to answer them.

“Not necessarily.” Yusuke lowered his gaze. “I don’t particularly feel like a woman… But, the more I think about it, I don’t feel any attachment to being a man either. I suppose there are things on both sides that interest me, but… more often than not, I feel disconnected from either of them.” He glanced at Ryuji, hesitant. “Does this make any sense?”

“I think so.” Ryuji thought for a moment. “Just correct me if I’m wrong: you don’t feel like a man or a woman, but there are things about bein’ a male and a female that you still like.”

“Yes.”

“Like, you wanna wear pretty clothes and makeup, but you still don’t want others to think of you as a woman.”

“I’m not sure…” Yusuke considered it for a second. “I don’t mind being perceived as a man by others, but it doesn’t feel right either. I suppose I would feel the same way about being perceived as a woman.”

There seemed to be a glint of understanding in Ryuji’s eyes.

“You mean like, it changes with time?” he asked.

“I don’t think so.” As soon as he said that, he lost confidence in his answer. “I’m not sure, to be honest. Most of the time I feel like it doesn’t make a difference to me. But sometimes… it does.”

_Was he contradicting himself?_ He knew it would be much simpler to answer with _yes_ or _no_ , but his feelings didn’t seem to fall on either side.

“It doesn’t make any sense, does it?” he asked.

Ryuji moved closer to him, offering him a smile as he caressed his hair.

“It feels like that ‘cause you’re still tryin’ to understand it,” he said. “You need to think about this stuff if you wanna know yourself better.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Yusuke knew Ryuji’s acceptance should comfort him, but he was still too nervous to feel any relief. He didn’t want to think that their relationship would end over something like that, but… _Even if it didn’t, what if it changed things between them?_ That fear was the main reason he tried to conceal his feelings and avoid the subject, and now he wished he could go back to before that conversation even started.

The sound of Ryuji’s low sigh brought him back to reality. His hand went down from Yusuke’s head to his shoulder, pulling him closer to kiss his face. Yusuke didn’t say a word while Ryuji gently changed their positions, until Ryuji had his back against the couch’s arm, with Yusuke sitting between his legs. He embraced Yusuke’s waist, giving him a moment to calm down.

“When did you start to question it?” asked Ryuji.

“A few years ago.”

“Years?” Ryuji sounded shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

The question filled him with guilt.

“I was scared of how you would react,” admitted Yusuke. “Of what you would think of me.”

“Yusu… No way something like this is gonna change how I see you.”

Ryuji tightened his embrace, resting his face on Yusuke’s back.

“I love you, okay?” he murmured.

“I know.”

“Then, don’t worry about stuff like this anymore.”

His words made Yusuke’s stomach turn.

“It’s difficult,” he admitted.

“I can imagine… But I’m tellin’ you right now that the only thing that matters to me is that you’re happy.” He made a small pause. “I really love you, Yusu. Not ‘cause of your gender, or how you look, or how you dress… Not even ‘cause of how gorgeous you are.” He moved slightly, placing a soft kiss on the crook of Yusuke’s neck. “I love _you_ , and I love who you _are._ Understand?”

Yusuke couldn’t hold back a tiny smile.

“I do.”

“Good.” Ryuji gave him a light slap on the thigh. “And you better not forget this.”

Ryuji rested his hand on Yusuke’s thigh. Yusuke reached for it, caressing its back before intertwining their fingers. His hands were still trembling, but he was finally starting to calm down… Slowly, his body relaxed against Ryuji’s, as they spent the following minutes mostly in silence, enjoying those light, tender caresses.

“So, you wanna try it?” asked Ryuji after a while. “Wearing pretty clothes, makeup, and stuff?”

The question made his heart jump.

“I… don’t know,” he admitted in a low voice. “I want to, but I’m embarrassed by it.”

“Why don’t you try it here, at home?” suggested Ryuji. “No one else needs to see it, if you don’t want to.”

“I know… But I’m embarrassed of you seeing it.”

“Why?”

Yusuke turned his face to look at Ryuji, meeting his gaze.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” he asked.

“No, I don’t. I promise, okay?”

A small groan escaped from Yusuke’s lips.

“Alright…”

“You don’t believe me,” observed Ryuji.

It wasn’t like he doubted Ryuji’s words… But there was this strange, contradictory feeling inside his chest that, despite knowing his husband wasn’t lying, insisted that he just _didn’t know it yet_ , and _would change his mind later_.

“I don’t want you to fall out of love with me,” muttered Yusuke.

“I won’t.”

Yusuke shifted in the same place, restless.

“It really doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

“No,” said Ryuji in a serious tone. “The only thing that bothers me is that you think I’d ever fall outta love with you ‘cause of somethin’ like this.”

“Oh…”

As if to reassure him, Ryuji’s words were followed by a kiss on his shoulder.

“When I say I love _you_ , I mean it, _”_ he whispered. “And that won’t change, okay?”

Despite his insecurities, Yusuke made an effort to believe those words.

“Alright.”

He felt Ryuji smiling against his skin, giving him another brief kiss before moving his face away.

“So,” he said, “now that we made that clear, I’ll ask you again: wanna try it?”

Yusuke took a deep breath.

“I suppose I do,” he said.

“Alright, then. Any idea where we should begin?”

He thought for a moment—he had been so nervous about talking to Ryuji that he didn’t think of what would come next.

“I don’t think the clothes will be a problem,” he said. “But finding feminine footwear I could use…”

“Yeah… Good point,” agreed Ryuji. “I think I can ask someone about it, though.”

“Who? Ann?”

“Not who I had in mind, but I could ask her too. She might know some models with big feet.” He made a brief pause. “Makeup and accessories should be easy to find too… We could go out and buy a few one of these days.”

“Won’t you be embarrassed by it?” asked Yusuke.

Ryuji reached for his face, lightly pinching his cheek.

“Stop worrying so much, you big nerd,” he said. “This will be good for you, won’t it?”

“I think so.”

“Then, that’s what matters.”

The way he said that, without any sign of hesitation, was reassuring. Ryuji was always caring and supportive about him and his interests, so he probably should have expected a reaction like that. He didn’t feel like he was wrong in being scared—that was a completely new situation for them—but maybe he should have known that Ryuji would place his happiness and well-being in the first place, as he always did.

“For now…” Ryuji’s voice called his attention. “Want me to paint your nails? I only got dark colors here, but they should look nice.”

The suggestion made him feel slightly excited.

“Yes, please.”

“Any color you want?” asked Ryuji.

“I’ll let you choose for now.”

Ryuji nodded, then got out of the couch, making a brief trip to their bedroom, coming back with a small flask of nail polish.

“Is purple fine?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Then, just like that, Ryuji started that delicate work, under Yusuke’s curious gaze. He had seen Ryuji painting his own nails before, but it was different to see him doing the same to his.

“I always wanted to try this,” commented Yusuke.

Ryuji raised his eyes.

“Why didn’t you ask me to do it before?” he asked.

“I was embarrassed.”

“But _I_ paint my nails.”

When Ryuji pointed that out, that particular concern sounded nonsensical.

“I know…” Yusuke sighed. “I’m a fool, and deserve to be treated as such.”

“Shut up!” retorted Ryuji. “You’re a big fool, but you should be treated with nothing but love.”

“Of course you would say that…”

“Glad you know me well.”

Ryuji cupped Yusuke’s face with his free hand, briefly kissing his lips before returning his attention to his hands. Yusuke watched his focused expression in silent endearment.

“Yusu…” said Ryuji after a while. “Are you against other people knowin’ about this?”

The question made him feel slightly anxious once again.

“Why are you asking?”

“It’s just that…” Ryuji stopped talking, seeming to consider his next words. “I know someone who went through something kinda similar before. Maybe if you talked to each other about it, it could help.”

Yusuke lowered his eyes, thinking about that suggestion.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Well, yeah.” Ryuji threw small glances at him as he spoke. “When this person first talked to me about how they felt, they were pretty much as nervous as you were earlier… But now I can tell they’re much more comfortable about it, even if they’re not out to many people yet. So, if you talked to them, maybe it’d make things much easier for you, since they already went through something similar before.”

“Can I trust this person not to tell others about me?”

To his surprise, a small smile took Ryuji’s lips.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I trust them with my life.”

Ryuji sounded so certain that Yusuke couldn’t doubt it.

“Very well,” he said. “If you trust this person so much, then… I will too.”

“Alright, then,” answered Ryuji. “I’ll talk to them about it later. I just finished your nails too… Be careful not to let them touch anything until they dry.”

Yusuke nodded, then leaned forward, kissing Ryuji’s forehead, receiving a small, happy giggle in return.

* * *

That person mentioned by Ryuji turned out to be—to Yusuke’s surprise—Akira. His feelings about gender were similar to Yusuke’s, but with a few differences: according to Akira, who called himself _genderfluid,_ he felt as if he was constantly fluctuating between genders, without identifying completely as a single one—unlike Yusuke, who mostly felt disconnected from the concept of gender in general. Just like Yusuke, however, he sometimes liked to present himself in a way that was typically considered _feminine_.

Yusuke expressed his thoughts on the matter, trying to describe how he felt. Doing so wasn’t as easy as he anticipated, and led to a long conversation, until Akira mentioned the term _agender_. As much as it felt close to his own feelings, Yusuke expressed his doubts on how someone like him—who didn’t mind being treated as a male, and had a few typical female interests—could use that label. Akira, however, reassured him there was no need to worry about it.

“ _If it works for you, then that’s enough,”_ he explained. _“And, if you ever feel like it doesn’t work for you anymore, just stop using it, or change to a new one. I changed labels many times before I finally found one I’m comfortable with.”_

Those words made Yusuke feel much calmer. Without the pressure of making the right choice, he decided to adopt the term “agender” to describe himself, at least for the time being. Despite it being only a label, it was a relief to realize that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way—that he wasn’t… broken.

He told all this to Ryuji that night, and his husband shared his enthusiasm with the discovery. By that point, his fear of being rejected had mostly dissipated, and he was able to fully immerse himself in the euphoria of accepting that part of himself he had denied for such a long time.

A few days later, Akira accompanied them on their hunt for clothes, casually picking a few pieces for himself along the way, and making Ryuji carry all the bags. Ryuji complained, at least until Akira promised to repay him with food—a tactic that never failed.

At the end of the day, Yusuke had a few clothes and two pairs of shoes to choose from. As for the make-up, he chose to start by buying nothing but the basics from the brands recommended by Akira. The only thing he went slightly overboard with were the lipsticks—Yusuke couldn’t choose a single color—and the accessories—Ryuji kept insisting that everything would look good on him.

It was already evening when they finally came back home, after saying their goodbyes to Akira. Yusuke’s stomach was turning with anxiety and excitement, and Ryuji could probably tell by looking at his face.

“Did you choose which one you’re gonna try first?” he asked.

He ended up trying everything he bought, but his favorite one was a dark-blue dress. It wasn’t extravagant like some of the clothes chosen by Akira, but something about its elegant simplicity caught Yusuke’s eye. He reached for the bag with the cosmetics, briefly taking a look at them.

“Now, to apply this…”

“Leave it to me,” said Ryuji. “I got pretty good at this from helpin’ Aki before.”

Yusuke looked at him, slightly amused.

“I didn’t know about this skill of yours,” he said.

“Now you do.”

Ryuji hummed to himself as he went through that bag’s contents, gently holding Yusuke’s chin to tilt his head upwards.

“Look up, and stay still,” he said.

Yusuke did as he said, trying to hold back his anticipation as much as he could.

“Now, the eyeshadow…” said Ryuji. “Which color do you want?”

“I don’t know…”

“Just choose, Yusu.”

“Golden and blue, then.”

That answer made Ryuji stare at him, a wide grin quickly taking his lips.

“Like our wedding?” he asked.

Yusuke smiled to himself. He still remembered how angry Ann had been at them when, instead of following her plans to have black, white, and red for their wedding decoration, they did their own thing and ended up with golden and blue. Her annoyance didn’t last long, however, and now it was an amusing and fond memory among many others of those days. Sometimes, Yusuke wished he could go back in time, only to experience all that excitement once again.

“Precisely.”

Ryuji laughed, and, even after two years married and over a decade together, that sight was still enough to fill Yusuke’s chest with a warm, bubbly sensation.

“You’re such a romantic…” commented Ryuji.

“But you remembered it too.”

“Yeah. How could I not?” Ryuji shook his head, still unable to contain that smile. “Alright, close your eyes.”

Yusuke obeyed, allowing Ryuji to finish his work. He then asked Yusuke to choose a lipstick, and—once again—that was the most difficult part. He could only pick a color after reminding himself that he would have a chance to try them all later.

“Okay, done,” said Ryuji after a while, stepping back to take a better look at his work. “Holy shit, you look gorgeous!”

“Let me see it.”

He faced the mirror, and was taken aback by how _different_ he looked. He wasn’t unrecognizable, of course, but the makeup made his face look more delicate, and eyes and lips stand out much more than before.

“You’re… quite skilled,” he murmured.

“Thank you very much!”

Ryuji was clearly proud of himself, and Yusuke couldn’t blame him for that. Maybe that was how Ryuji felt whenever Yusuke showed him a painting he was especially proud of… That comparison made him smile.

“Can I try it too?” he asked.

The question seemed to leave Ryuji a little uncertain.

“Sure…” he said. “But I don’t think it’ll look good on me.”

“We’ll see.”

They changed places, and Yusuke started to try and replicate what Ryuji had done. It soon became apparent, however, that whatever skills he had in painting a canvas, didn’t translate that well to applying makeup to someone’s face.

“This is more difficult than it looks,” he commented.

“Yeah… Takes some time to get used to it.”

Yusuke did his best to make the eyeliner properly follow the contour of Ryuji’s eyes, but the more he tried, the more anxious he became, and the more his hands trembled, ruining his attempt.

“I thought being an artist would make me naturally good at this…” he sighed, frustrated.

“Is it bad?” asked Ryuji, curious.

“Yes… My apologies.”

“Lemme see it.”

Yusuke held his face with both hands, keeping him from turning to face the mirror.

“No, I refuse!” he said. “You will stay right there until I manage to get it right.”

The stubbornness in his voice made Ryuji chuckle.

“Fine.”

But, no matter how much he tried, the result was still… disgraceful, to say the least. Around fifteen minutes later, Yusuke gave up for the night, cleaning Ryuji’s face with makeup remover, while making it clear that he would try again at a later date.

“I’ll be your guinea pig, then?” asked Ryuji, amused.

“Obviously.”

The next step would be to wear those black stockings, which had been Akira’s suggestion. He opened the package, and a look at them made him sure that they were a few dozen numbers too small.

“I don’t think my legs will go inside this,” he said.

“They will,” assured Ryuji. “They’re pretty elastic.”

“I’ll probably tear them…”

Yusuke tried to put his foot inside of it, but Ryuji stopped him.

“Wait, lemme help you.”

Saying that, he folded the stocking until the tip, placing it on Yusuke’s foot like a sock, then slowly pulled it up his leg.

“The other one, now,” said Ryuji.

Yusuke watched as Ryuji repeated the process, wondering if the way he caressed his leg with his palm had some purpose to it, or if he was simply finding as much enjoyment in the situation as himself. The expression on Ryuji’s face as he looked at him cleared any doubts that it was the latter case.

“They look really good on you,” said Ryuji.

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji placed a hand on his calf, slightly raising his leg to give it a brief kiss. “Gorgeous.”

If there was something that easily affected Yusuke was Ryuji’s compliments, and that sight was giving his imagination some material to work with. He leaned forward with an amused grin, placing his hand under Ryuji’s chin, lifting his face.

“What is it, love?” he asked. “Your mind seems to be somewhere else right now.”

Ryuji looked at him, slightly twisting his lips. His hand, however, continued to caress Yusuke’s leg.

“It ain’t my fault that you look good in those, okay?”

“Fair enough.” Yusuke caressed his cheek. “I’ll let you touch them as much as you want later.”

“You’re just givin’ me more ideas…”

“That’s the point.”

Ryuji grumbled something in response, and Yusuke responded by kissing his cheek, accidentally staining it with a smudge of lipstick.

“Now, the shoes…” Yusuke took those black shoes out of the box, observing them for a while. “It looks quite difficult to balance on high heels.”

“They ain’t _too_ high, though,” commented Ryuji. “At least not compared to some of the stuff Aki wears…”

“I only hope I won’t break my ankle…”

“Don’t be so pessimistic.”

Yusuke sat on the bed again, and it soon became clear that it wasn’t a perfect fit. His foot went inside, but his toes seemed to be squished against each other. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but it was still uncomfortable, and would surely become painful if he insisted on wearing it.

“It’s a little tight,” he said.

“We can still change it for a bigger number,” reminded Ryuji.

“That would be for the best.”

“Wanna try the other one?” Ryuji reached for the second box. “It’s a number bigger, so it might be better.”

“Yes.”

Those shoes were slightly higher than the first ones he tried, but also fitted his feet much better, to his relief.

“This one is more comfortable,” said Yusuke.

“Can you stand, though?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Here. I’ll help you.”

Saying that, Ryuji offered him his hands, and Yusuke used them as a support to stand. His legs trembled at first, making him fear that he was about to fall at any moment. He got slightly more used to it a while later, though, and when he felt stable enough, he risked giving a step forward, and then another one.

“This will require some practice,” he commented.

“But you’re doing well. I don’t think I’d be able to move like that.”

They slowly walked around the room, until Yusuke managed to straighten his back like a proper human being. He stayed close to Ryuji, though, _just in case_.

“Ah…” said Ryuji, suddenly. “We forgot about the accessories.”

“True.”

They took that small bag, and, after trying a few, Yusuke chose a necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of clip-on earrings. They weren’t anything fancy, and there probably was a little kid playing princess somewhere with similar accessories. But, when used alongside that dress, they looked good. Actually, more than that…

“So?” said Ryuji. “What do you think?”

As Yusuke looked at himself, a wave of euphoria seemed to take his entire body.

“I look beautiful.”

Ryuji showed a wide smile, placing an arm around his waist.

“You sure do.” Saying that, he furrowed his brow. “But you’re so tall now… I feel tiny next to you.”

Yusuke was so fascinated about his own appearance that he didn’t notice that detail.

“Now that you mentioned it, you really look small.” He laughed briefly. “It’s quite adorable.”

“Stop being an ass,” grunted Ryuji.

“I mean it. You look absolutely precious from up here.” He made a pause, trying to clean one of the many lipstick smudges that he had left all over his face during that evening. “Even with all these horrible smudges on your face.”

“I wonder whose fault that is…”

“I never said I wasn’t the one to blame.”

He leaned forward, placing just another kiss close to his chin.

“You’ll have to put more lipstick after this,” commented Ryuji.

“It’s fine, I have more than enough left.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrow at him.

“Is that why you bought so many?” he asked.

“Perhaps…” Yusuke caressed his cheek. “Or maybe you’re simply irresistible.”

“Corny,” said Ryuji with a small laugh.

Yusuke answered by briefly kissing his lips. He then turned his gaze back to the mirror, still not used to that almost electric feeling the sight caused him. Carefully, he touched his own face with his fingertips, still amazed by what a little makeup could do.

“I’m considering letting my hair grow,” he commented. “Do you think it would be weird?”

“Not at all…” Ryuji reached for his head, smiling as he played with his bangs. “Your hair is really pretty, so I think it’ll look nice.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He held back a grin as he continued. “Should I wear stockings more frequently, as well?”

Ryuji threw him an annoyed glance, but didn’t protest, simply sighing as he got closer to Yusuke, hugging his waist, resting his head against his chest.

“Yes, please,” he murmured.

“You really liked them, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

A small laugh left Yusuke’s lips. He placed his arms around Ryuji, gently holding him against his chest. _He seemed so tiny…_ The thought amused him, and filled his heart with fondness for that man.

“You’re the love of my life,” said Yusuke.

That sudden declaration made Ryuji smile, tightening his hug.

“And you’re mine.”

“I am very fortunate to hear that.”

Yusuke placed a hand on Ryuji’s head, caressing his hair.

“Ryuji…” he said a moment later. “I never thought I would be able to try this. Thank you for accompanying me through it.”

Ryuji moved slightly away, looking at Yusuke’s face.

“If you ever feel like this again… Y’know, that you wanna try somethin’, or anythin’ like that, just tell me, alright? There’s no need to hide it from me.”

“I know…” answered Yusuke. “But I was too insecure.”

“It’s okay, Yusu. I just want you to keep that in mind from now on.”

Yusuke nodded, reassured by those words.

“I will.”

Ryuji kept his gaze on him for a while longer, a wide smile slowly taking place on his lips.

“Fuck…” he said. “You look so pretty.”

As always, those sincere compliments were enough to make Yusuke’s heart race. He cupped Ryuji’s face, leaning in for another kiss.

“And you need to clean your face…” he whispered as he moved away. “Urgently.”

Ryuji sighed.

“Why?” he asked. “You’ll just make a mess again later.”

“Yes. But I’m running out of clean places to kiss already.”

As if to prove his point, Yusuke left a trail of kisses on the side of his neck, making Ryuji giggle. A lovely sound that made him realize, once again, how blessed he was to be married to that person. He accompanied Ryuji to the bathroom, watching as he did his best to clean his face. His thoughts wandered for a while, until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“Would you mind if I had dinner like this?” asked Yusuke. “I want to try it for a little longer.”

“Sure.” Ryuji thought for a moment, while drying his face with a towel. “Wanna order somethin’, then? Pretend we’re somewhere fancy enough for that dress?”

“Only if you dress for the occasion as well.”

Ryuji’s excitement immediately dissolved from his face.

“Yusu…” he protested.

“Please,” said Yusuke. “You look gorgeous in a suit.”

Before Ryuji could protest again, Yusuke took a step in his direction, running his fingers through his hair, leaning forward to kiss his forehead—and also starting the second round of smudges on his skin.

“Please, dearest.”

As he expected, those whispered words were all it took to break his husband’s resolve.

“Fine…” said Ryuji in a defeated tone. “But I ain’t wearing a tie.”

Yusuke had to hold back a giggle at that stubborn tone.

“Fair enough.”

He kissed the corner of Ryuji’s lips, and only then it crossed his mind that, maybe, Ryuji wasn’t the only one who had discovered a _peculiar_ interest that evening. The vibrant color of the lipstick formed a beautiful contrast against his tanned, freckled skin. If anything, it made Yusuke want to see more of it… _Maybe other colors?_ A slight curiosity started to grow inside of him. But it could wait until after dinner… He still had quite a few colors to try, after all, and not a single reason to rush it.

So, for the moment, he simply looked at himself—his pretty dress, his colored nails, his overall stunning appearance—allowing that euphoria to run through his body once again, until he was unable to take that wide, content smile, out of his slightly smudged lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Ryuji being the first person Akira opened up to, giving him the support he needed. I can imagine him trying to understand and comfort a very upset and confused Akira, while searching the internet for any information that can help them. Thankfully things went much more smoothly with Yusuke—not that coming out is ever easy.
> 
> Now he'll need to get used to having his husband practicing artistic makeup on him, because I’m sure Yusu will LOVE it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
